In Your Wrong Mind
by ICHEWBUBBLEGUM
Summary: When a jutsu goes wrong young Ame suddenly finds herself...well...not herself. In fact she is a GUY! To make matters worse she falls for the Kazekage. Great... GaaraOC
1. Its a BOY!

**Prologue: Oops! It's a Boy!**

"Come on Ame! Try harder! If this is how well you fight then you'll die before you even realize that you are in trouble," my sister, Aki, shrieked to me.

I glared in return. I know I suck at fighting, but I don't suck that badly!

I started to make a seal. "Sexy Technique!"

That's when I realized I had messed up the seal. Once the smoke disappeared Aki stared at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be a naked guy?" she asked bluntly.

"Shut up!" I growled. I tried to change back into my regular self so that my clothes didn't look so...freakish on me. Nothing happed.

I tried again and again. "AKI, I CAN'T CHANGE BACK!" I howled out. She proceeded to laugh at me with tears forming in her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Cheer up, Ame. You'll probably change back soon anyway. For now just get changed into some of Otou-san's old clothes." I nodded to my sister and took her advice. I didn't look half bad as a guy, but my hair was now brown and I was wayyyyy taller than before. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep, thinking up ways to change back into me.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: I Thought You Hated Sand**

"Time to wake up," Aki said into my ear. "Uhhhhh," I moaned. Aki studied me. 

"Still a guy, ne? Well that's going to make this hard" By now I was fully awake.

I stared at her in confusion. Make what hard? "Better get packed, Ame. We're leaving soon." With that she left my room.

"Eh?" muttered intelligently. Quickly doing as Aki told me, I stuffed everything I had into three bags.

Three overstuffed bags. I dragged the bags into the kitchen where Aki was waiting with food.

"Good, I hope you can carry those to the carriage" she thought aloud to herself. "Carriage," I asked. Aki did an anime fall. 

"Nani?" I questioned. "We're moving to Suna today. I told you three weeks ago!" she yelled out.

"Oh, I knew that...Matte! I thought you hated sand!"

Aki glared at me, "I do." Blinking rapidly, my tiny mind tried to process her answer.

"Then why are we moving there?" She sighed. "Just put your bags in the carriage and then get in." I bent down and grabbed two of the bags and started to walk out the door.

That is, until I realized that the bags were too heavy for me to carry alone and I fell face first into a pile of mud.

Let me remind you that I am still a guy. So now I look like a very week and clumsy guy, which I now am.

I wish I was still a girl! After some help from the carriage driver I got settled into the carriage, sitting next to Aki.

The ride to Suna was very tiring and uneventful.

Heh, I didn't know what was coming to me!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: How to Freak-out Your Crush**

I climbed out of the small carriage and grabbed one of my bags. The driver had two bags and Aki had her three bags plus two bags of everyday supplies.

Once the entire luggage was inside of the house and the carriage driver was gone we inspected the house.

"Well it's pretty big. I like it. How about you, Ame?" Aki asked.

"Ahhh! This house ROCKS!" I squealed and ran through all of the rooms while Aki stood in the doorway with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"I guess she likes it," Aki muttered to herself.

The hot sun beat down on my skin as I walked though the market.

"Why did I have to do this? Aki is the older sister here," I muttered darkly. As I walked along I noticed weird stares from the female population.

A rather large sweat drop appeared on the side of my head. "I don't think I like being a guy..." And then WHAM!

I slammed into someone. "Gomen nasai!" I said quickly while bowing furiously.

Inside of my head I thought that I couldn't get any clumsier. "Who are you?" the person asked.

I looked up and was rewarded with the sight of the hottest guy I had ever seen in my life. And that's fifteen years of life!

"Uh...Watashi wa Kurodo Am...uh...Akashi desu! Hai, Akashi," I sputtered out.

Akashi was the only boy name I could think of that started with an A.

"Hmm...well Akashi, stay out of my way." With that the redhead started walked away leaving me stunned.

I had to think of something to make him stay and talk to me, so I did what any normal person would do.

"You dropped your sand!" I called out. The horrifying thing was that he actually turned around.

Yes, he turned at my stupid excuse. I don't know how I got to be so idiotic, I guess it's because Aki dropped me on my head as a baby.

Who knows?

"Wow, you turned around," I said. This made the guy's eyes narrow. "Heh heh, not that it's a bad thing," I stuttered out.

"So, who are you?" I asked him. He just stared at me. Actually he seems to do that a lot.

"Sabaku no Gaara, the KazeKage," he stated to me with a very large glare. My eyes bulged and I gulped loudly.

This was bad, very bad. So bad that I think I might pee my pants.

Eww...never mind, I don't want to think about that.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen..." "Shut up," he barked to me.

I quickly shut my trap. Well until I opened it again.

"You're not a very nice person, are you? Oh well, I guess you have to be aggressive when you are in charge. Besides, you probably get a lot of fan mail from giggling fan girls and...I've said too much already," I blubbered out.

"No, I don't," was all Gaara said before he tried walking away again.

"No..., well I think you're hot..." I said to myself, not noticing Gaara stop and go stiff.

Of course who wouldn't with a "gay" stalker who says gomen nasai too much?


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: How Much Fun can you have in the Sand**

It's been about three days since the "incident" with Gaara and to tell you the truth I completely forgot about him.

Well that is, until my sister's new friend, Temari mentioned him in a conversation.

"Gaara? You know Gaara?!" I cried out. Temari was a bit taken back by my outburst.

"Y-Yeah. He's my youngest brother, why?" My eyes went wide. I had one thing to say to her.

"Can you get me his autograph?!"

Temari did an anime fall off of our couch and landed on her head. That must have hurt.

She sat up and rubbed her head while she had swirly eyes. "What do you need his autograph for, Akashi? You're too nice of a guy to be idolizing my brother," she said while batting her eye lashes at me.

"You do know that I'm only 15, right?" I asked nervously. She nodded and bit her lip, trying to flirt with me.

How do I make her back off of me without telling her that I am a girl in a guy's body?

Hmm...I guess I don't, so that leaves only one thing: RUN! And run I did.

Yes, all the way to the market, Temari chasing me all the way there.

"Somebody help me!" I screeched out. People just watched in amusement at us.

When I noticed that Temari was gaining on me I ran up a house and onto a roof. Then I started to run on and off of roves in my struggle to get away.

"AKASHI! Chotto matte!" Temari screamed behind me. I just ran harder.

Well until I tripped over something. "Ow..." I moaned out.

"AKASHI, ARE YOU OKAY?" Temari shrieked. My eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

I scrambled up and found myself gazing into the eyes of Gaara.

"Oh Holy Rice Ball, please kill me now!" I whimpered to myself.

"Akashi I...found...you," Temari stumbled over her words. Gaara didn't even look at her even though she was his sister.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way," he stated more than asked. I nervously chuckled.

"Well, what can I say? You're irresistible," I said. "Did I say that out loud?" I questioned Temari.

She only nodded. Man, now he is defiantly going to think I'm gay.

Not that I have anything against them, it's just that I'm not. Ugh...I am so screwed.

So much for some fun in the sand...sun...whatever.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Real Men Go POOF**

"Gaara, don't hurt my precious Akashi-kun!" Temari howled to her younger brother.

"Since when was I yours?!" I asked her heatedly. Temari looked shocked.

"Since now, dear Akashi-kun!" Temari stomped up to me and grabbed my arms.

She began to drag me off of the roof we were currently on.

Without a moments hesitation I latched onto Gaara's leg. I mean, come one.

Both of the siblings were looking scary right now, but Temari was looking scariest.

"Don't let her eat me!" I cried to Gaara. Insert large anime vein on Gaara and you have his expression.

Temari and I were both yelling at each other. She was screaming that I couldn't go anywhere with my arms around Gaara's leg and I was screaming that I would rather eat a lizard than let go of Gaara's leg.

Pretty traumatic stuff!

"Would you two shut up and leave me alone!" Gaara muttered.

"La la la la...I can't here you!" I yelled while Temari was cursing my grip on Gaara's leg.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Temari and I both shut up and gapped at him.

He tried to get out of my grasp, but, as we all know, when one's life is in danger you get a strength boost.

And let me tell you, I was in danger of becoming Temari's boyfriend and that, my friends, is the most fearsome danger of all.

"I'm leaving," Gaara muttered harshly to us. "Take me with you," I pleaded to him with my best puppy dog eyes.

He only sighed and engulfed us in sand.

And POOF, we were gone. Gaara is now officially my new best friend.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Hello Mr. Apple Boy!**

Gaara and I "POOF"-ed to a forest where I was on the ground and Gaara was on a tree branch.

"Arigato, Gaara-sama! I thought Temari was going to kill me!" I blubbered out.

Heh, I like that word! Anyway, back to the story.

Gaara didn't even turn to look at me. He was off in his own little world up in his tree.

You know, I wonder how he can move in all of those clothes along with the gourd! I bet that takes practice, or skills.

Yeah, I bet it's the skills! I'm glad I'm not the Kazekage! I would trip every time I tried to walk with those stupid articles of clothing.

That's why I normally wear a white and black baby doll dress with white shorts underneath it. Unfortunately I'm a guy so I can't wear that anymore.

Wow, I just noticed that I'm staring at Gaara. I wonder how long I was doing that.

"You might want to wipe your face," Gaara stated to me with no emotion. "Eh," I said.

I quickly did as told and found drool now on the palm of my hand. My face burned scarlet and I whipped my hand on the grass.

I need to watch the drooling. He still thinks I'm a guy. This must look really bad, the whole drooling over another guy thing.

Grrr...I need to think up some more ways to get my body back! But for now I'll just make small talk!

"So, how's the weather up there?" I questioned Gaara. I seriously need to think before I speak. He didn't feel the need to answer my question.

I frowned slightly and tried again. "Did you know that your hair reminds me of apples?" Yep, it's official.

I'm an idiot.

Might as well go along with it. "Yep, it's just as red as...an apple. Heh and your eyes almost look like green apples! Your really fruity, Gaara-sama!"

Gaara glanced over at me. I wonder what he's thinking right now...

_Gaara's Thoughts_

This guy is really weird! I've never been told that I remind them of apples. I need to get away, NOW!

I wonder if I sneak away now if he will notice. Worth a shot.

_Now Back To Me_

I have a feeling that what I'm about to say next will really scare some of you readers.

"I wonder if when you blush you look like a sparkly and shiny red apple?! Then you'd look good enough to eat!"

Someone please shut me up.

"You know what, Mr. Apple Boy? I promise to shut up if you become my friend. Deal?" I asked him and held out my hand.

He quickly shook it. And that, dear readers, is how you get a best friend.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: I Hafta Go Potty!**

After the...interesting afternoon with Gaara, I went home to find Aki making dinner.

Usually her food is yummy...when she's not experimenting and using me as the guinea pig! On today's menu were...flowers.

Cooked flowers.

"Aki, I'm not eating that if you decide to serve it! I'll just make my own dinner!" I told Aki with as much force as I could muster.

Let me tell you, that's not a lot. "Tough," was all she said.

My own sibling doesn't have time for me. Okay now I'm just being dramatic.

I should really try getting a pet. That way I would have someone to talk to without going all weird on them.

Yep, when I'm nervous I tend to become the weirdest person ever. You, dear readers, have already read the most recent weirdness.

Somehow I have seemed to steer this story from the next scene to my weird conversation. I'll stop now.

I walked back outside and decided to just wander around for a bit. It would be better than just sitting on the couch waiting for Aki to finish cooking.

I was walking when I realized that I was thirsty, really, really thirsty.

I checked my pockets for my money. I had to make sure that I had it there.

"Lemonade here I come!" I yelled to no one. Weird stares were pointed in my direction.

I know what they are thinking. _What a strange guy!_ Well guess what people! I'm a girl stuck in a guy's body! So beat that!

Anyway, I was walking to a restaurant when I spotted Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, over here!" I shrieked. He kept walking as if he didn't hear me. So I did what a girl would do in this situation. I sprinted up to him.

"Gaara-sama, I called for you, but I guess you didn't hear me. Do you want to get lemonade with me?" I asked him. I could tell he really wanted to say no.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that since you are my new friend and everything that you would want to come with me," I said dejectedly.

I was using the good old guilt trip. Works every time.

"Whatever," he sighed out. "Great! Come on!" I dragged Gaara to a small restaurant where we both got lemonade.

Actually I got 12 glasses of lemonade while Gaara got two. And as you could guess, I did most of the talking.

I told him about my life before moving to Suna. Of course, I didn't tell him about me being a girl or the failed ninjutsu.

By the time I was done talking I had to go pee really bad.

"Sumimasen kudasai, demo do you have a restroom here?" I asked the restaurant owner. He shook his head. "Gomen nasai, the bathrooms are being repaired."

I sighed. "Gomen, Gaara-sama. I hafta go potty so I have to cut our bonding time short. Chotto matte!" I informed him as I walked out of the small building.

I ran all the way home. "Aki, open the door! I forgot my keys and I hafta go potty!" I howled through the door as I banged on it.

Aki didn't answer the door. "Aki!" I whined, "I hafta go really bad!"

Aki just laughed at me inside of the house. "That's what you get for making fun of my dinner and then not coming home to eat!" she called down to me.

I banged my head against the door.

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Mission** (_Almost_) **Impossible** (_Get Rid of Leiko!_)

"GAARA-SAMA!" I shrieked out as I hopped over to him. Or, at least, I tried to hop over to him. I ended up falling face first in front of Gaara's feet.

"Kon-i-chi-wa, Gaara-sama," I muttered out dizzily. He bent down and yanked me to my feet.

"Arigato! You're my eiyu! (Hero)" I slurred out. He nodded. "Gaara, what's taking you so long?" a whiny voice moaned.

I whipped my head around to stare at the person who the offending voice belonged to.

Wow, that was a mouth full!

Anyway, it was a girl with long blackish-blue hair and green eyes. She had lots of make-up on and a rather sluttish dress on.

"Who are _you_?" she rudely asked me.

An anime vein popped up on my head. "_Who are you?!_" I hissed out to her.

She flipped her black hair away from her face and then gave me what was supposed to be a coy look.

"Me? Why I am Akimoto Leiko, Gaara's girlfriend. Who are you?"

Gaara seemed to twitch at the word girlfriend. "I am Kurodo Akashi, Gaara's **best **friend," I replied to her.

Then I turned to Gaara and the waterworks started to come.

"GAARA-SAMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR **BEST** FRIEND! WAHHHHH" I cried out. Gaara started twitching again.

Must be the word 'girlfriend'.

"She's..." he started but was interrupted by Leiko. She started laughing.

"Hohohohohohoho! Hohohohohoho! Hohohohohohho! Hoho! If you're his b best /b friend then why do you call him 'Gaara-sama'?"

I seriously wanted to hit her. "Because I, unlike you, respect Gaara-sama! And besides, he likes me more than you!" I made the be-da sign. (Be-da: When you pull down the skin right below your eye and stick out your tong.)

Leiko 'hmp'ed and grabbed Gaara's arm. "Come on Gaara-kun. We don't hang out with trash like that!" she said pointing to me.

I leapt up and latched onto Gaara's other arm. "Come on, Gaara-sama. We need to hurry! We don't want to keep Temari waiting!" I almost yelled.

Gaara looked at me like I was stupid…maybe I am. I nudged him to show that I had a plan and to just follow along.

"Hai, I have to go with Akashi, gomen," he told Leiko. She started to pout.

"But Gaara, you promised!" I started to growl.

Hey, I didn't know I could growl! Kakoi! Oh yeah, moving on.

"Ah, I mean, maybe next time I'm in Suna we can you know have some-ITAI!" she howled out.

Heh, don't go putting ideas into my Gaara-sama's virgin ears! They could get to the brain and contaminate it! Still rubbing her head, Leiko stalked out of the village while Gaara and I both sighed.

"Wow, that was interesting," I stated to Gaara. "This is coming from the person who has to say 'gomen nasai' at least once a day and calls me 'Mr. Apple Boy'?" he asked me.

"GOMEN!" I sobbed out. "I didn't mean to get rid of your girlfriend! It's just that she was sooo annoying! And I..." Gaara twitched again.

"She wasn't my girlfriend." I smiled slowly.

"Ii, because I have the perfect girl in mind," I told him. "Hotoni?" he asked.

"Hai, how do you like blonds with brown, almost black, eyes?" I asked him as I began to think of what I looked like in my girl form.

In my real form.

I can't wait to turn back into a girl!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Usagi Stepped on a Candy Shop!**

"Uhhh..." I groaned. Something had woken me up and I'm sure it wasn't the alarm clock.

It was screams and explosions.

I hopped out of bed and zoomed to the window. I paled at the sight outside of the window. "IIEEEEEEEEEE! You stepped on the CANDY SHOP!"

I quickly got dressed and ran in to town where there was a giant bunny demon destroying my precious candy shop.

When I got there Gaara-sama and all of the other ninja people were fighting. That includes Aki. I ran up to her and slapped her on the back of the head.

"And why wasn't I woken up?!" I asked her heatedly. She glared for a moment and then she and I dodged an attack the rabbit sent flying at us.

"Well, if you don't get out of my way you will be dead in a second!" she reported to me. My eyes narrowed.

Hmph, if she doesn't want my help then I'll just..."AHHHHHH! GIANT USAGI!" I screamed as the bunny's foot came down to squish me.

Aki had already jumped out of the way as had everyone else.

Before the humongous foot could squash me I felt something knock into me and send me flying out of the way.

I managed to see that Gaara had pushed me out of the way as was now going to be squashed.

"Gaara-sama, iie!" I screamed as I swung my arm out as if to grab him. "USAGI-SAMA!" I yelled up to the demon as its foot was almost upon Gaara.

"USAGI-SAMA, YAMATTE! Onegai! Onegai," I sobbed out.

Man, now I look like a sissy!

The bunny's foot retracted and Gaara was left unharmed from his foot. The bunny bent down to look at me.

"Eek!" I squealed when the bunny poked me.

"You strong spirit. You be my host!" the bunny grumbled out.

My eyes went wide. It grabbed and I started screaming. The usagi bellowed out a laugh.

A bright light flared out from the usagi and a fog surrounded me.

My body's bones seamed to change as did everything else around me.

The pain of it all was almost unbearable. I shrieked out for the pain was too great to keep silent.

The screams and shouts of the others below me could be heard even over my cries of pain.

Soon the bunny demon was shrieking with me.

"What have you done?!" it howled out to me. "You are not what you seem!" The pain had started to die down with the rabbit's shrill screams and so I could speak just a tiny amount.

"I'm not a guy for one! And I'm going to be the last thing you see before you die, so look your fill!" With that I managed to take out a kunai and, using the last of my strength, I stabbed the monster in the heart.

Its cries of pain became louder and suddenly it dropped me.

The light that had been coming from the demon diminished and the demon was no more.

I was still flying to the ground and I knew that I couldn't stop myself.

Darkness was beginning to overtake my vision and soon I would be unconscious.

Right before the darkness completely took over I felt myself falling onto something warm.

And then it was sleepy time.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Onna Keirei** (Pretty Girl)

I awoke to the sun shining into my closed eyes. My whole body ached and I groaned in pain.

I began to sit up when a wave of even worse pain shot up my spin.

"IIITAIII!" I moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard me. That's when I noticed that something was different.

Very different.

I glanced down at myself and saw the most wondrous sight a girl can have.

I had a full CHEST! "YOSHI!" I squealed out and then whimpered in pain.

The door opened and Temari and Aki came into the room. Aki ran up to me and gave me a gigantic hug that left me gasping for breathe and moaning in pain.

Temari waved and blushed. "Gomen about the whole Akashi thing," she said to me.

"No problem, I was pretty hot as a guy anyway." All of us laughed until I stopped to cough.

"So, does anyone want to fill me in on what happened after I fainted?" I asked to them.

Aki started first. "Well, before you totally blacked out Kazekage-sama caught you. It was so romantic!"

Temari interrupted Aki before she could finish, "No it wasn't! Gaara looked like he was going to kill you on the spot, Ame!"

Then Aki cut off Temari, "Exactly, he was just mad that she had risked her life for him! That's why it's romantic!"

"Traumatic is more like it!" Aki and Temari kept arguing and I tip toed out of the room thankful that I was in my normal clothes minus my head band and hitai-ate.

I sighed in relief.

"I thought I'd never get out of there."

"What are you doing out of bed?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask me. I spun around slowly giving myself time to think of what to say.

"Konichiwa, Gaara-sama. How are you?" He glared at me. Somehow I don't think I'm getting off the hook just yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a murderous tone. Oh apples, I'm in trouble.

"Well, what did you want me to say? 'Konichiwa, I'm a girl in a guy's body! I'm so horrible at jutsus that I couldn't change back. Funny, isn't it!?' Gomen, but I'm not one to say things like that!" I answered him heatedly.

We entered into a glaring contest. For some strange reason I think he's winning. Is that bad?

"Hn, I don't know why I even put up with you. You are nothing but liar and a traitor," he seethed to me.

"Well, if I'm so hard to put up with, why don't I just stay away from you!?" I retorted. "Fine." I stared in shock.

I hadn't actually thought that he would agree.

A bit dejectedly I replied, "Sayonara, Gaara-kun." Silently I ran away, which, just for your information, hurt like he-well you get the point.

As I was running away I bumped into Kankurou. "Who's the onna keirei?" I heard a loud bang behind me and winced.

I feel sorry for Kankurou.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Of Squirrels and Women **

Okay, it's official. I am completely and totally lost. I'm in a forest, that's how lost I am.

And I really want to go back to Sunagakure because of a few reasons.

One because I keep tripping over tree roots, two because I miss everyone in Sunagakure, and three because I really miss Gaara-kun.

Gahhhh...my life sucks.

Suddenly I heard a rustling sound come from the bush next to me. Getting ready for an attack, I was caught off guard when the noise turned out to be a kawaii squirrel.

"Awww! What a kawaii squirrel! Come here little fellah! Come on! I have some chocolate," I coaxed the animal.

It stared at me with its dark brown, almost black, eyes. I edged my chocolate candy bar, which had appeared from no where I might add, closer to the small creature.

"Here little fellah. I won't hurt you, I promise." The squirrel stared for a few more moments before something clicked in him.

With out any warning, the squirrel attacked my head with its razor sharp claws. (Notice the exaggeration here…heh)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mutant squirrel!!! Somebody HELP me!!" I howled out as I tried to fight off the squirrel.

I screamed some more and proceeded to try to whack the creature with a stick. I hit my head a few times on accident.

It hurted...a lot.

With the last ounce of my adrenaline rush I flung the squirrel off of my beautiful () head.

"Gah...you th-thing! I will eat you for breakfast! Er...lunch...whatever!" I snarled at the squirrel.

It gazed innocently into my eyes and I could see the tears pooling in his eyeballs.

Great...the baka squirrel has got me from calling him 'it' to now 'him'.

Then the water works began. He burst out crying and there was no one around besides me.

"Awww...shhhh, don't cry. I won't roast you and eat you for dinner lunch." The squirrel stopped crying and stood in front of me.

It started to quake in terror. "What's the matter, little guy?" I asked it.

It seemed to smirk at me. Suddenly it waved sayonara to me and disappeared.

"Hm...I wonder what his prob..." I was interrupted by the roar of a bear.

Behind me.

"Kuso" With that I screamed and ran as fast as I could away from the bear.

Somehow it kept up with me. Still screaming, I howled out, "Mutated bear!!!" My scream echoed all the way to Konohagakure where Naruto was eating ramen quite noisily.

"Mutated bear!" my voice echoed. He looked up confused. "Did you hear that?" he asked the ramen man ( Ramen Man!).

The ramen man looked just as confused as Naruto did. They both shrugged and went back to work/shoveling food into his mouth.

Anyway, back with me, Ame, I seemed to have lost the mutated bear. For now...dun dun duuuuun!

With Gaara

Gaara was in the same forest as I was when he heard a scream. "Ame!" he muttered urgently. He began to run in the direction on the scream.

A few moments later he heard the awful roar of a bear with a high pitched scream to accompany it.

He sighed, shook his head, and then began run even fast towards the sound of my screams.

With Me!

After catching my breath, I sat on a hallow log. That's when the squirrel popped up again.

"YOU! Because of you I had to sprint my way through half of this stinking forest!" I cried out to the squirrel.

With lightning speed I lashed out at the squirrel and grabbed it by its neck. The squirrel squirmed underneath my hands.

"DIE!" The squirrel's eyes got round and I cackled out an evil laugh. Then the baka squirrel pointed to something behind me.

"The bear's behind me again, isn't it?" I asked the squirrel in my hands.

It nodded.

Both the squirrel and I shrieked. I let Mr. Squirrel go and he ran off leaving me to get eaten by the bear.

"Nice mutated bear...stay right where you are," I said a bit frightened. It roared in my face and I started to bawl chanting "I'm gonna die!" over and over again.

After a few moments I realized the bear hadn't clawed me to death. I peaked through my hands that 'shielded' me from the bear.

There, with his sand holding the bear down, was Gaara.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The End

**Chapter Eleven: Why I Cry **

"Gaara-kun!" I cried out happily.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you! First I was attacked by a radioactive squirrel, then that mutated bear showed up! It was awful!" I stopped talking for a few moments.

"I'm hungry."

Gaara didn't say anything. He just grabbed my by the arm and sat me onto a cloud of sand. Without a sound he jumped onto the cloud as well and we were off.

For the whole trip no one said a word. There was just silence. (Who knew I could shut up?)

Once we got back to Suna, Temari and Aki were waiting for us. Kankurou was probably trying to get a date. Not like he could get one with his get-up.

"Ame, we were so worried! Don't ever run off like that again!" Aki chastised me while smothering me in a hug.

I pushed her off and then pouted. "I'm not a little kid! I can take care of myself...most of the time," I trailed off.

"Besides, I only left because...because...becau..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I had started to cry.

I have found that this is the best way to get out of trouble. Cry like there's no tomorrow and everyone will either A. shy away from you or B. run up to you and get you anything you want.

I prefer the second choice, but at present I'm not picky. Suddenly both Temari and Aki were swarming around me asking me things that didn't sound all that pretty.

(Like the, "Are you pregnant?!" that I got from Temari)

Okay I think I like letter A better. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the clutches of the two witches…I mean women.

When my "savior" and I got to a safe place (A.K.A. the first room in the house) I took the chance to see who exactly my "savior" was.

"Gaara?! (Like you didn't see that one coming…too bad I didn't) Why did you save me? I thought you didn't like me anymore."

Gaara looked down at the ground. I could have sworn I saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He mumbled something out.

"Nani, what did you say, Gaara-kun?" I asked him, interested. He sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry that I told you to leave. I don't want you to go. I...I...I lo-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I jumped onto him and kissed him square on the mouth.

Once we broke apart I smiled at him.

"Me too, Gaara, me too."


End file.
